Close To Me
by DammitKendizzle
Summary: Kendall's been moving his whole life. In Minnesota he meets James and his friends, but more importantly, he falls for Logan. But what happens when Logan has a girlfriend and Jett happens to be taking interest in Kendall? Read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**So well, ermm, I don't know how I feel about this. But then again I always get like this when I start a new story. It's kinda short, so yeah. Anyway please read and review and tell me what I can do to make this better! [:**

Kendall wasn't excited when he found out that he was moving, again. This would be the fourth time in the last two years. Every time his parents would tell him he would just sigh. It's not like he had any friends, he learned long ago not to get close to people at his new schools. It just saved a lot of heartache. The thing that was remotely depressing was the thought of moving out of California. He loved it here, he loved everything about it.

"Where are we migrating to this time?", Kendall asked as he set down his boxes of belongings next to his younger sisters, Katie.

Katie walked down the stairs, bring the last of her boxed possessions and placing them by the door. Moving never seemed to phase Katie. She loved traveling, she loved being able to see different parts of the states. She sat on the sofa and stretched out.

"Yeah, mom. Where are we going this time?"

"Can't you two just be patient. I want it to be a surprise!", hollered from the kitchen as she packet away the rest of the pots and pans. She taped the two cardboard flaps shut and scooted them into the living room.

"What's the point? We'll just end up moving again in a few months again anyway, like we always do.", Kendall said.

"I told you your Dad got a job out there, and the company offered him a five year contract. We'll be out there for a long time!"

"Mhmm, whatever you say Mom. Hopefully this time he can actually stick with it.", Kendall mummbled as walked back up the stairs to grab the last of his stuff.

*_Two Months Later*_

"Mom, I don't want to go!", Kendall whined, shuffling under his blanket.

"Too bad, you're going Kendall! You're not going to miss your first dat of school.", Mrs. Knight said, flicking the light on to Kendall's room and tearing the covers off his body, "Now get up! Katie is already dressed for her first day."

"It's bad enough you made me move to Minnesota! And Mom, I won't know anyone!", Kendall continued to plead, hoping his mother would give in, but Mama Knight wasn't easy to bargin with, especially when it came to school.

"Kendall, don't be a pessimistic asshole. Neither does Katie and she's ready for her first day. Also, you know the kid across the street, James, just stay with him for the day."

"That's cause Katie is a freak!", Kendall said, loud enough for his sister to hear as she passed by his bedroom door.

"I'll keep that in mind, Big Brother!", Katie hollered. Kendall ignored her, staring at his mom.

"Please, please, _please!_ Don't make me go."

"I'm sorry, Kendall. You're going to school!"

"Fine!", Kendall huffed and got out of bed. He made his way to his closet and grabbed a green plaid button up, black pair of skinny jeans, and his favorite Vans. He made his way to his bathroom and closed the door, starting the shower. Mrs. Knight smiled, she never lost an arguement in her house.

_*Time Lapse*_

Kendall walked to the door, grabbing his bag, a jacket and heading to his car. He started up the car as he waited for Katie to come outside aswell. He turned up the heat to escape the Minnesota chill. He _really _hated the cold weather. Another reason he really missed California.

Katie got in the car and threw her bag into the back seat. She looked over at her older brother, who was obvioulsy lost in thought. She lightly smacked him on the back of the head. Kendall jumped some, being brought back to reality.

"What the hell, Katie?", Kendall said as he looked at his sister who was giggling.

"You were zoning out!", she paused then buckled her seat belt, "Come on, are we leaving?"

"We have to wait for James, I told him I'd give him rides to school."

As if on queue, James came running out of his house across the street. He had on a pair of jeans, a white shirt, covered with a cozy button up jacket, some boots and a scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. He walked up to the car and opened the backseat door located on the drivers side. He got in and quickly closed the door, placing his bag next to Kendall's and Katie's.

"Thanks for the ride, Kendall.", James said as he got use to the warmth or the automoblie.

"No problem, man.", Kendall said.

"Kendall didn't even want to come to school.", Katie announced. Kendall shot her a quick glare as he pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the Junior High School.

"Awe, why not?", James asked, looking at the blonde.

"He's scared cause he doesn't know anyone and doesn't want to be a loser!", Katie answered before Kendall even had a chance.

"You know, I can make you get out and walk from here!", Kendall threatened. Katie chuckled and relaxed in her seat.

"I don't think so Big Brother!"

"You can just hang with me if you want. I'll show you around and stuff.", James said, smiling.

Kendall smiled and nodded in return. Once he pulled up to the middle school he grabbed Katie's bag and handed it to her.

"I'll be picking you up afterschool!", Kendall reminded her. She waved and ran off, eger to explore her new school. At least one of the Knights were.

Kendall and James drove to the highschool in a comfrtable scilence, except for the ocassional comment on the song playing on the radio or a sniffle or cough. When Kendall drove into the student parking lot the first thing he noticed was amount of people. There were two times as many students here than his school in California, and that was just the people in the parking lot! The second thing he noticed was the size of the school. It was huge compared to his old one.

Kendall quickly found a parking spot and shut off his car. He sighed and looked at James through his mirrors. James smiled and handed him his bag.

"Come on, dude. You'll be fine."

James opened the door and stepped out of the car. Kendall followed, after putting on a pair of gloves. James and Kendall walked into the school, James started off by showing the blonde where his locker was, which was surprisingly only a few away from James'. As Kendall loaded his books into his locker he heard the sound of a high pitch scream, not form pain though, but from joy and excitement.

He looked over and saw a girl hugging James. She was fairly short, about five foot? She had brown-ish blonde hair that went slightly passed he shoulders. Kendall really noticed the cheetah print pants she had on and she had her lip peirced. Her green eyes connected with Kendall's and she smiled. She pulled away from James and waved. James realized that she had noticed Kendall.

"Oh, Angel, this is Kendall, the guy I that moved in across the street from me. Kendall, this is Angel, I've known her for... we'll practically my whole life!", James laughed some.

"Hi...", Kendall said shyly.

"Hey.", Angel smiled.

"So where's Carlos, Logan and Jax? They said they were going to meet us before first period.", James said.

"I don't know, I texted them th-...", Angel stopped her sentence as she saw two out of the three people she was looking for. She raced over to them and hugged them both tightly.

They were both smiling as Angel embraced them. The guy was taller than both of the girls next to him, but shorter than Kendall and James. He was hispanic and had short, black hair and brown eyes. The girl Angel hugged was taller than her, about 5'6? She had dark brown, straight hair, brown eyes and snake bites.

Once Angel let go of them she huggd the hispanic and gave him a kiss. After the kiss ended the three of them made they're way over to James and the confused blonde. James hugged the two and turned to Kendall.

"Kendall, this is Carlos...", he motioned a hand towards Carlos, "... and this is Jax.", he wrapped his arm around the girl he adressed.

"Hi!", Carlos and Jax said in unison.

"Hello...", Kendall said, as he closed his locker. He looked over at James. "So is this everyone?"

"Well, there's Logan, but that fucker is always late.", they all laughed.

"Why don't we show you around?", Carlos sugessted. Kendall nodded his head and followed behind him as he lead the way through the emormous school.

*_Time Lapse*_

The bell rang right as Carlos finished wrapping up his little 'tour' of the school. Kendall was really starting to like the three he had been introduced to. He could tell Carlos and Angel were quite hyper, which made it easy to believe they were together. They were meant for eachother. Jax and James on the other hand, you could tell James was definately crushing on her and crushing on her hard. Kendall thought it was sorta cute.

Kendall followed James to first period, they both had it together. They sat in the back and got out their required utensils as the English teacher, Mrs. Standford, started to lecture them on what she expected from them. Halfway through her lecture the door opens, Kendall's jaw drops when he saw the boy that walked through.

He was absolutely flawless to him. He had brown hair, darker than James', which was spiked in the front. His brown eyes were wide, probably from the fear of getting detention for being late on the first day of school. His jeans hugged every curve of his long, sexy legs. His shirt fit him perfectly, you could definitely tell he had a wonderful body under his shirt and coat.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Standford! I woke up late, and I had to get dressed and then take my sister to school and get here. I'm sorry I'm late, it won't ever happen again!",He gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

"Who's that?", Kendall wispered to James after he was done admiring the boy who just rushed into the class.

"That's Logan.", James wispered back.

"Fine! I'll let you off the hook this time Logan, but only cause you are my best student. But don't let it happen again.", Mrs. Standford warned, then motioned for him to sit down.

Logan grabbed his stuff and looked around the room. His eyes lit up when we saw James. He walked over to him and Kendall, Logan took the seat infront of James.

"Damn dude, could you have been any later?", James wispered. Kendall laughed, causing Logan to look over at him. "Oh, that Kendall by the way."

"Nice to meet you Kendall, I'm Logan.", Logan offered out his hand, Kendall grabbed it and shook it.

After Kendall let go of his hand Logan smiled at him, then directed his attention back to the teacher. The blonde looked away quickly, feeling his cheeks turn pink as a light blush formed on his face. To anyone else it was just a hand shake, but it shot tingles up Kendall's spine. A simple touch with the burnette boy gave him butterflies in his stomach.

"Great...", Kendall thought, "My first day of school and I already have friends and a crush."

**Yeah, so I'm sorry, this is kinda blahh right now. And I don't know how I feel about the ending. I promise though, I'm going to try to make this better. (: Anyway, I would love it if you review and tell me what you thought! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who read /subscribed/reviewed this story, it made me so happy! :3 Also I would just like to say this is probably the fasted I've ever updated a story in my whole life xD Anyway, I'm not completely sure If I like how this chapter turned out, but I guess I'll let you guys decide! So enjoy!**

Kendall had been staring off ever since Logan pulled his hand away. The brunette was all that Kendall could think about. It was crazy, Kendall never felt like this with anyone before. It was like love at first sight. Kendall laughed at the thought. Could he really be in love with someone that he has just met, that he barely even knows. Of course, Logan was extremely attractive, but that's not what drew Kendall to him. When they shook hands, something just felt so... so... _right_. Like that he was meant to meet him at that very moment, as thought it was his fate. As if him moving to Minnesota was planned just so he could meet Logan.

"Hey, Kendall? Kendall?", James lightly shook his tall blonde friend, trying to get him out of his trance.

"Wh-what?", Kendall asked, once he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Wow, dude. You were doing some serious thinking!", Logan laughed as he gathered his stack of books.

"Yeah...", Kendall looked around the room, noticing everyone piling out to get to their next class,"...when did the bell ring?"

"Uhmm, like a minute ago! You were staring off with this goofy ass grin on your face. Now hurry up so we can get to our next class.", James said as he handed Kendall his textbook.

Kendall quickly picked up his bag and followed behind his two new brunette friends. He secertly admired Logan from behind as he walked infront of him. He couldn't get over how nice his legs looked in those jeans and the way they hugged him in all the right places. And of course his ass. Kendall smirked as he pushed back any dirty thought that had tried to come to his mind. Suddenly the two boys infront of him stopped, the blonde looked up and realized they were at their lockers.

"Let me see your schedule...", James said as he opened his locker and exchanged his books. Kendall dug through his pockets and handed the half slip of paper to his taller friend. James took it and examined it.

"Aww, you have your last two classes with Jax.", the pretty boy sighed, a slight hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Dude, it's the first day of school and you already have her classes memorized, that's totally not creepy at all!", Logan said, smirking as he turned to face him.

"Shut up! It's not creepy, she told me what they were, okay!", James said defensively.

"And you took the time to remember it...", Kendall stated.

A small blush crept over James cheeks as his two friends laughed at him. He quickly grabbed his Pre Calculus book and closed his locker.

"Well, I'm going to get to Pre Cal, I'll see you two later", James said before he walked away.

"Damn, he's in Pre Cal? How the hell is that?", Kendall asked after he was done laughing.

"Well let's just say he has a really good tutor", Logan said smiling.

"A handsome one too", the blonde said, realizing Logan was referring to himself.

"Why thank you!", The shorter boy said as he closed his locker, which was locked between Kendall's and James',"So, how come I've never seen you around here before? Did you transfer schools or something?"

"I actually moved here over the summer, I only know James cause he lives across the street from me."

"Oh, where did you come from?"

"California..."

"Well shit, why the hell would you move here then!", Logan said, laughing softly.

"My dad got a job out here so my mom decided to move us out here so we can be a family, though he's not even home half of the time anyway. Like his j-..."

"Aye Logan!", Kendall was cut off as someone yelled Logans name.

Three boys walked up behind them. They were quite good looking, nothing compared to Logan, but attractive nonetheless. Kendall looked over at Logan, he could tell by his annoyed expresssion that he already knew who was standing behind him. Logan sighed, rolling his eyes before he answered.

"What the hell do you and your friends want, Jett?"

"I was just coming over to see who the cutie you were talking to is.", he looked over at Kendall and smiled," What's your name, sweetie?"

"Kendall...", the tall blonde said unimpressed.

"Kendall? Isn't that a girl name?" The two other boys asked at the same time. Kendall opened his mouth to defend his name, but Jett beat him to it.

"Wally, Dak, shut the fuck up.", he turned back to Kendall and smiled,"I think it's a sexy name...it fits you.", Jett wrapped his arm around him.

"Jett, get out of here, he's not intrested in you.", Logan said, noticing the disapproving look on his blonde friends face.

"Is that true, baby, you're not intrested in me?", Jett asked.

"Uhm, yeah... I'm not really intrested...", Kendall said nervously, unsure to how the other boy would react.

"Hmmm, trust me, I'll get you eventually... I _always_ get what I want.", Jett hissed in his ear.

Jett smirked and removed his arm from around the shorter blondes shoulders. He slowly placed a hand on Kendall's chest, slowly moving it down his body, stopping at his left hip. Kendall pushed Jett off of him, while Logan resisted the urge to punch the taller blonde in the face. Jett grabbed his books from Dak.

"Well, I'll see you later, tall, blonde and eyebrows.", Jett said, before turning around and walking away, his posse close behind.

Kendall looked back at Logan once the three boys disappeared into the sea of students. The short brunette was furious, he looked like he was going to kill someone. Logan hated Jett, he absolutely hated him.

"Uhh... Logan...", Kendall asked nervously, scared his angry friend would blow up at any minute.

"Y-yeah?", he asked.

"Can you show me where my next class is?"

Logan turned, looking away from the direction the three boys had left, his brown orbs meeting Kendall's green ones. His anger immediatley disappeared when he looked at Kendall. Logan smiled and nodded, grabbing his hand and leading them to his next class, which they both conveniently had together.

_*Lunch Time*_

Carlos and Angel were the first out of their group of friends to enter the caffeteria, they set their backpacks down on the table and then sat next to eachother. When Kendall, Logan and James entered, James smiled, watching the two lovebirds at the table. They made their way to the two and sat down aswell, filling the opposite side of the table.

"You guys are so cute.", James said.

Angel giggled and laid her head on Carlos' shoulder, he smiled, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend and kissing her head. Carlos grabbed her hand with his free one and entwined his fingers with hers. Jax was the last to join them, sitting across from James.

"So, how's your first day, Kendall?", Carlos asked.

"Pretty good, 'cept that I've already had some creep hitting on me."

Logan rolled his eyes, remembering the incident perfectly.

"Who?", James questioned.

"Some dude named Jett, he just came up to me and like forced himself on me.", Kendall said.

"That sounds like Jett, that fucking whore.", Angel said.

"You better watch out though, now that Jett wants you he's not gonna stop trying until he does.", James mumbled as he opened a bag of chips.

"Well, thankfully Logan was there, cause obviously he didn't get that I wasn't into him till Logan said something.", Kendall smiled at Logan.

"Ehh, I fucking hate him!", Logan groaned.

"I could tell, you looked like you were about to kill him when he came over to us.", Kendall said, slightly moving closer to Logan.

"Yeah, well, I just didn't want him messing with you, you're my friend and I don't let my friends get harassed by assholes."

"Hell yeah he doesn't! Let me tell you some stories about this fucker!", Carlos laughed.

The six of them listened as Carlos told them stories about when Logan had come to his friends rescues. After a few stories and a lot of laughter they started started to talk about their classes, music, television anything that came up really. They included Kendall as if they've know him all their lives. For the first time in a long time he felt truely excepted.

_*Afterschool*_

After the final bell rang James and Kendall met up at their lockers. They put away their books, then said goodbye to Logan before the headed to Kendall's car. Kendall started up the car as James got in the backseat, setting his bag down next to him.

"You know, you don't have to sit in the back.", Kendall said as he pulled out of the parking lot, heading to the Junior High School.

"Yeah, well it's no big deal. Plus, Katie kinda scares me, so I don't want to take her seat!", James said, laughing a little.

When Kendall pulled up to the school Katie ran to the car, looking extremely happy. She definitley had a good day. She threw her bag in the seat behind her and buckled her seat belt. She turned up the radio, then looked over at her brother.

"So... how was your day today, Big Brother? Are you a complete loserface?", Katie said.

"No! And plus, I actually met some cool people today! What about you, you look a little too happy.", Kendall stating, eyeing his younger sister.

"It was fine...", Katie said, fight back her smile.

"Mhmm, whatever you say Little Sister..."

The rest of the ride home was pretty quiet, none of the three said much. When Kendall pulled up into the driveway, Katie ran into the house as soon as the engine died out. Kendall smiled, then turned to face James.

"Thanks a lot man.", Kendall said, smiling at the brunette.

"For what?", James asked, slightly confused.

"For showing me around, and introducing me to your friends. They made me feel so... accepted."

"They really are amazing.", James said.

Kendall smiled and opened the car door, James did the same, grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. When he closed the door, Kendall locked the car. James turned to go back to his house and Kendall retreated into his.

That night The Knight family discussed their first day at school. Kendall tried to stay focus as his mom and sister explained their day, but he just couldn't. He kept thinking about when Jett tried to make a move on him. The look Logan had given him, he was so protective over Kendall. He looked like he was going to kill Jett for touching his blonde friend.

"Could he like me too?", Kendall thought to himself.

Kendall stood up, telling his mom he was going to bed early, and walked up to his room. Did Logan like him or was he just protecting him? But the look the brunette gave Jett when he touched Kendall was something of hate mixed with jealousy. He laid on his bed and he played what happened today in the hall over and over again in his head. He analyzed every bit of it. He found himself thinking about Logan the whole night till he drifted to sleep, but even when he was asleep, the gorgeous boy was in his dreams.

**So yeah, this chapter was kinda blahh, I'm gonna try to make the next chapter better, I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know I'm updating really slow and I'm sorry! D: It's just that, well I've been really brain dead the past few days. Also I wanted to tell you that I'm thinking about making ANOTHER story, that I've already started writing. But if you guys want me to post it, I'll probably have it up by this weekend. :D Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter (:**

Kendall awoke the next morning feeling much better than he did the day before. He was actually looking forward to school, seeing his new found friends, but most importantly, seeing Logan. The boy who hadn't left his thoughts since the moment Kendall saw him. The brunette was all he could think about yesterday and didn't even leave his mind while he slept. All of his dreams revolved around the older boy. Kendall smiled as he pulled the covers off of his body, careful not to wake the sleeping Boston Terrier at his he was out of bed he grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower, starting off his morning routine.

"Why do you look so damn happy?", Katie asked he brother as she walked into the kitchen.

_Well, because I get to see the most gorgeous boy in the whole world, that's why!, _Kendall thought.

"Oh, no reason...", the older said, finishing off his toast.

"Okay then, creep. I'm gonna go to the car", she said, grabbing her books and heading towards the door.

Kendall followed behind her, quickly making their way to the car. James entered a few moments later, greeting the two Knights. As Kendall drove to the schools Katie turned around, facing the pretty boy in the backseat.

"My friends older sister _really_ likes you."

"What?", James said, taken back for a moment at the random statement.

"Yesterday, after I got dropped off, my friend noticed you in the backseat and said that her sister is really into you. Just thought I let you know."

The younger Knight turned around, seeming pleased to have confused her brothers friend. He stared at her for a moment, analyzing the young girl in the front seat.

"Well, who is your friend?", he asked.

"I can't tell you!"

"But I want to kn-..."

He was cut off as she opened the door and got out. He didn't even realize that they arrived at Katie's destination. She turned around, waved at the confused brunette and her brother, then walked off, happy to have left his mind wandering. As Kendall pulled out of the Junior High parking lot he noticed James looking at him through his mirror, completely confused.

"What the hell was that about!"

"Katie's probably just fucking with you... she likes to do that to people. Tell them shit so that they're confused for the rest of the day, just don't even worry about it.", Kendall said, focusing on the road in front of him.

"But, what if... wait, but, uhh... never mind.", the boy in the backseat said, giving up on trying to figure out who could possibly be crushing on him.

As they pulled into the lot of their school, Kendall quickly got out, eager to see the beautiful boy he meet the day before. James jogged to catch up to him, being left behind as Kendall rushed towards the entrance of the establishment. When they got to their lockers, Kendall frowned. Logan wasn't there yet.

"Well, good to see that you're not nervous anymore!", James said, stopping in front of his blonde friend and opening the locker.

"Yeah...", Kendall laughed,"I just... I just really didn't want to be late!"

"Hey guys!"

Kendall almost melted right there at the sound of the voice coming from the person behind him. He already knew who it was before he turned, making eye contact with his breathtaking friend. Logan smiled, slipping between his two friends, getting to his locker.

"Hey Logan, you're finally on time!", James exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, I can't get detention, my mom would flip the fuck out."

Angel, Carlos and Jax joined their other three friends as they entered the building. Angel and Carlos stood next to eachother, Carlos had his arm wrapped around his shivering girlfriend, trying his best to keep her warm. She giggled, nuzzling her head into his chest, smiling widely. Jax stood next to James and looked at the couple, slightly jealous.

"You guys make me feel so alone, you're always so lovey and cutesy, then I'm just standing here like a third wheel.", she said.

"Well, then you should find a boyfriend!", Angel stated.

"Like James!", Logan added.

James immediately felt his cheeks turn a light shade of pink after the shorter brunette said that. He looked down at Jax to see her looking up at him, a blush also creeping across her cheeks. They both looked away from each other bashfully, as their friends smiled at them. Carlos then turned to Kendall, eyeing him before laying the question on him.

"So, do you like anyone?", The Latino asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure...", the blonde said, looking down at his feet, trying as hard as he could not to look over at Logan.

"Who is she!", James said.

"Well... uhmm, not a she... cause, well I'm gay, so yeah...", Kendall said nervously, unsure of how the group would respond to his confession.

"We don't care that you're gay... Logan is actually bi...", James stated, noticing how awkward his friend felt after telling them.

"Oh...", Kendall smiled, feeling relieved but also hopeful.

Logan was bi, which meant that he did have a chance, at least a slight chance. Now Kendall knew that he wasn't crushing on a completely straight guy. He smiled even wider at the thought of him and Logan actually being together. It gave him butterflies and made his heartbeat so fast he thought it was going to burst right out of his chest.

"So who's the lucky guy?", Carlos asked, taking Kendall from his thoughts.

"Uhmm, well...", Kendall sighed as the bell rung,"... we should get to class!"

Kendall grabbed his books and walked off, leaving his friends dumbfounded. Logan and James followed behind him as the rest of their friends headed to their classes. They took their seats across from their blonde friend, James pulling out a paper scribbling down a few words then handing it to Kendall. He opened it, reading the words inked into the paper.

_**So, who is he? Tell me, pleaseeee!**_

_No, I'm not telling you!_

_**Why not, you know who I like.**_

_Yeah, but that's different, everyone knows who you like! You make it kinda obvious._

_**Shuttup! Anyway, I promise I won't tell anyone if you tell me!**_

Kendall looked over at his eager friend, sighing, before finally just giving in. It was only James, and although he only met the guy a few months ago he felt like he could really trust him. Picking up his pencil, he smiled as he wrote down the name of the boy in front of his tall, brunette friend. He passed it over to James, feeling a sudden overwhelming nervousness taking over him.

_Fine, it's... well... Logan._

As soon as James read the four words on the paper his head shot up, looking over at Kendall with possibly one of the biggest grins he had ever seen. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it, remembering the boys whose name was mentioned on the paper was sitting right in front of him, and that if Mrs. Standford caught them passing note they'd both be in for a brutal verbal bashing.

_**Oh my god... Kendall! Logan! Well shit...**_

_What do you mean by 'well shit...'?_

Kendall was about to pass the note to James, but has he went to toss it over onto his desk he looked up, noticing the woman who was staring down at him. She glared at the blonde boy, arms folded across her chest, a irritated look on her face and a impatient foot tap to match.

"Would you like to share what's so important with the rest of the class, Mr. Knight?"

"Uhmm, not really..."

"Well I think you should, cause it's obviously much more important than the lesson I'm trying to teach. Now, give me the note so I can read it out loud to the rest of the class. I'm sure they're all interested to see what was so important that you had to _rudely_ interrupted my class!", she said, holding her hand out for him to give her the slip of paper.

Kendall looked around, noticing that everyone in the class was focused on the two of them, including Logan. The blonde looked up seeing her growing even more impatient as the tap of her foot became louder.

"Any day now, Mr. Knight."

"Uhh..."

Before he could even think of the words to say, the woman reached out to grab the paper. Kendall's eyes widened at the sudden action, and pulled the paper away. He shoved it in his mouth without a second thought, the only thing running through his mind was the thought of Logan's face if she got the paper and read the contents out loud. She looked at Kendall, shocked that anyone would dare question her authority, nonetheless pull a stunt like he just had.

"Well, then, you and Mr. Diamond have just earned yourself after school detention!", She said, as she walked away and back to the front of the class,"Now, let this be a lesson to you all, don't ever, ever, _ever _pass notes in my class unless you want to earn yourself the pleasure of spending your time after school with me. Also, I better not see anyone ever pull the stunt that just did!"

James looked over at his friend, abashed at the whole incident that just happened, but even more at the fact that it was only the second day of the semester and he already got himself detention. Kendall mouthed a sorry to him and turned his attention back to his notebook, trying hard to stay focused on the lesson that was being taught, but he kept finding himself dazing off, doodling his and Logan's initials on the side of the paper. He really couldn't get that boy to leave his mind, even if he tried.

*_Lunch Time*_

"Wait, you did that to Mrs. Standford and she didn't try to tear your fucking head off!", Angel exclaimed, after Kendall got done explaining to his group of friends what had happened to earn him after school detention.

"Nope, she just gave us fucking detention! Now I have to be stuck here even longer than I'm already forced to!", James said, digging his fork into his salad.

"I'm sorry man, I really am!"

"No problem, it's all good, at least You'll be in there so I don't completely did from boredom."

"True... So what was on that note anyway?", Logan asked.

Kendall fought back a nervous smile, glancing down as James gave him a knowing look. The others also looked at him as well, making their blond friend feel even more nervous than he already had. Kendall coughed before looking back up at them.

"Just some stuff... about ... how we were planning to hang out this weekend!", Kendall smiled, feeling confident about the lie.

"Then why try and hide it?", Carlos said, finishing off his corndog.

"Well... I wanted it to be like a surprise. I was gonna ask you guys if you wanted to come over sometime, you know and just chill out at my place. But Logan's in that class and I didn't want to spoil it."

The group looked at him, smiling. They all nodded, agreeing that they should meet up at the blondes' house. James was about to ask how the rest of his friends would get to Kendall's house, but was cut off as a loud screech interrupted him.

"Oh my god! Logie!", the girl called running over towards the table.

"Camille!", Logan said, recognizing the girl by her voice.

He turned around and quickly stood up hugging her. She smiled, and looked into his eyes before kissing him deeply. Just then, Kendall felt a pain in his chest, a agonizing pain. The boy he had fallen for so hard in the last two days, had his tongue down this girls throat. He felt sick to his stomach and started turning pale. He grabbed his stuff silently, before he got up, leaving his friends and heading towards the bathroom. He was crushed.

Logan had broke Kendall's heart just as fast as he had stolen it, and he didn't even know it.

**Okay, so I know some people may think that Kendall storming off is dramatic, because Logan didn't even know that he liked him, but I mean come on, hasn't that ever happened to you? You like someone so much, then you find out they have a girlfriend/boyfriend...it hurts, _a lot._ Anyway, once again, I'm sorry for updating so damn slow, I'm gonna work on that! And I hope you review and tell me if you think I should post the new Kogan story I'm working on! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! It's me, the author who updates horrible slow! xD Anyway, I really am sorry for being such a slug at updating and that this chapter is so short. Some important things happen in this chapter though. And I hope no one kills me in my sleep after reading this!**

* * *

><p>Kendall rushed through the halls, getting to the bathroom as quickly as he could. As soon as he reached the restrooms he found a stall, locked himself in it, sat down and let the tears fall freely. He sobbed, pulling his backpack close to him and crying into it.<p>

His whole world had crashed around him when he saw Logan kiss that girl. Part of him felt so broken, but the other part of him felt so weak and pathetic. He made himself believe that Logan liked him, his mind tricked him into believing this sick lie. Logan never liked him, he never was interested in the blonde, it was all just a fantasy. A fantasy that his imagination put together so well, that he believed it. Logan didn't want him, and probably never would, cause he had Camillie. Kendall continued bawling into his bag, not even noticing the sound of foot steps heading towards the stall. There was a knock on the stall before they called out to the broken teen.

"Kendall..."

The blonde hesitantly looked up, he knew that voice, but it wasn't the voice of any of his friends. Kendall looked at the other taller blonde boy through the crack in the stall. He sniffled, completely confused on why this blonde boy had come to comfort him.

"J-Jett?"

Kendall saw Jett smile when he mentioned his name. The blonde stood up, wiping away the excess tears and unlocked the door. He opened the door just enought for Jett to see the reddened green orbs.

"Are you okay? I saw you storm out of the cafeteria...," Jett stopped, seeing the sadness it the shorter blondes eyes, he was not okay.

"Jett, please... just go away...I-I'm fine," Kendall turned, going to close the door, but Jett grabbed it before he could.

"No you're not, what's wrong, you can tell me. I'm here for you."

Kendall stared at the taller man for a few moments before the tears started flowing again. He fell into Jett's arms, crying carelessly as he wrapped his arms around him. He needed the support, not caring who it came from.

Jett sat in the bathroom for the rest of the lunch period with Kendall, listening to the blonde cry over the brunette boy he quickly fell for. Jett smiled to himself as Kendall ranted on about Logan, his plan was working out perfectly. The younger blonde would be wrapped around his finger sooner than he thought.

The bell rang and Jett stood, reaching a hand out to Kendall. He was ready to carry out the first part of his scheme.

Kendall grabbed his belongings and Jetts hand. The taller blonde pulled him up, so their faces were only a few inches apart. Jett smiled, setting a hand on Kendalls cheek and staring into his green eyes. "If you ever need someone, I'm here for you," he said, grabbing Kendall's hand and leaning forward, compressing their lips together.

Kendall's eyes fluttered open in shock as he felt Jett's lips against his. He placed his hand against Jett's chest to push him off, but he stopped. A feeling over came him as Jett kissed him, like he wanted it. He wanted to feel Jett's lips against his. He wanted to feel loved.

As Jett pulled away from the younger blonde, he let go of his hand and stared into Kendall's green eyes.

"I really like you Kendall...I want you to be mine."

Kendall stared up at Jett confused. Before the older blonde had a chance to muster out another word, Kendall turned, quickly walking away. Jett smirked as he watched Kendall walk away. His plan was unfolding just the way he wanted, Kendall truly believed that he wanted him. Jett laughed to himself at the thought. He did indeed want the younger blonde, but not to keep forever. God no, there's no way he'd be able to stay with one person, let alone Kendall forever. All he wanted was a good fuck, Kendall was just another one of his victims. And he didn't care how much he hurt or damaged the boy in the process.

_***Afterschool***_

As soon as the final bell rung Kendall rushed out the door. He could hear the patter of Logan's footsteps racing behind him, trying to catch up with his blonde friend. When he finally caught up with Kendall, he turned, starting to walk in sync his younger friend.

"Dude, where did you go at lunch? You like randomly disappeared."

"The bathroom... I felt sick...", Kendall said, reaching his locker.

As he put his books in he turned, ready to speed out of there as quickly as possible, but the sound of James voice stopped him.

"Dude, where are you going? We have detention!"

"Shit!", Kendall stopped, banging his head on the locker closest to him. He completely forgot about the afterschool sentencing.

He quickly spun around, heading towards Mrs. Sanfords room, without saying a word to his friends. Angel and Carlos walked over too their two brunette friends as Kendall stormed off. Angel eyed Kendall before turning to the two boys in front of her.

"What the hell did you do? He seems pretty pissed."

"I don't know! He hasn't been the same since lunch, he didn't even talk to me once last period!", Logan cried defensively.

"I may know why...," James said, slamming his locker closed before walking away from the small crowd.

"What the- James!"

James continued walking, ignoring the calls from his friends. When he reached the English room, he peeped into it, expecting to see Kendall. But he didn't. James walked in, browsing the room, but Kendall wasn't in there at all. Just as he started to panic, he turned, finding Kendall across the hall... with Jett.

Kendall was smiling some, leaning against the wall, looking down slightly. Jett had his hand resting on Kendall's shoulder. He definitely wasn't forcing Kendall to stay, he was willingly accepting the taller blonde's presence. As Kendall started walking away, Jett grabbed him by the hand. He pulled the smaller boy close to him, leaned down and whispered in to his ear something that made a blush invade his cheeks. Jett lightly ran his thumb across Kendall's pink tinted flesh and kissed him.

James eyes practically bulged out of his head as he saw the two kiss. He was completely flabbergasted. Only a few hours ago Kendall was telling his friends how he wasn't interested in the schools player, but yet there he was, locking lips with him. James mindlessly advanced towards an empty desk and sat down. Moments later Kendall entered the room, taking a seat a few tables away from James.

"What the fuck was that?" James spoke, breaking the silence between the two.

"What was what?", Kendall asked, completely taken back by the sudden question.

"For fucks sake, Kendall! Don't be a dumb ass! Why the hell were you just kissing Jett!", James glared at his short blonde friend. Kendall shifted in his seat uncomfortably before looking over at his brunette friend. This wasn't the way he wanted any of his friends to find out, especially not James. He was going to tell them when the right time came, but he had to now.

"He-He's my boyfriend...", Kendall said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I haven't update this in like, a month, I've been really busy and kinda just stuck on this story. **Also, I don't really hate Camille, I just felt like making me hate her in the story.** Anyway, this is kinda short, but I'm gonna try to focus on my writing some more for the next week, so hopefully I can update more! **I hope this chapter isn't as bad as I think it is... I'm sorry if it is, I'm like stuck on this story.****

* * *

><p>"You got to be fucking kidding me", James finally said after a few minutes awkward silence,"...you're joking, right?"<p>

"Uhmm...", the blonde mumbled, not sure what to say, what ever he did say he was sure the James would blow up and go off on him anyway.

"You are really dating Jett..."

"Ye-yeah...", Kendall looked down at his feet, he couldn't bear to look at his brunette friend and he couldn't handle the tension in the room.

"What the actual fuck!", James hollered, startling Kendall in the process," Why would you go out with that asshole? He's a whore, he doesn't even like you for Gods sake!"

"What the hell is your problem? Why wouldn't he like me? Do you think I'm not good enough for him? Anyway, why is it any of your concern if I'm dating Jett? Oh, wait, it's not, It's none of your business!", Kendall snapped back, tears forming in his eyes as he looked at James.

"Kendall...", the darker haired boy said, his tone softening as he saw the tears form in his friends eyes,"I never said you weren't good enough for him Kendall, in fact, you're too good for him. Anyway, when the school finds out your dating Jett, your relationship is going to be everyone's business. He's a whore Kendall, he doesn't like you, he just wants to get in your pants."

"You don't even know him, so how can you say that?", James laughed a little after the words left the tall blonde's lips.

"I've lived here my whole life, everyone here knows about Jett and the games he plays...", he paused for a moment,"What about Logan, don't yo-"

"Enough talking you two!", Mrs. Standford said, slamming down a stack of books on her desk as she did so,"This is detention, not a social gathering! Now take a seat and be quiet, I don't want to hear a word out of either of you till detention is over."

The two teenagers took a seat, Kendall made sure to sit a few rows away from James, he didn't want to talk to his brunette friend. He crossed his arms and buried his head into them. James looked over at Kendall when he heard him sniffling.

_"Why can't he just be happy for me, it's not like I had a chance with Logan anyway...",_ Kendall thought, moving his palm to wipe the salty liquid streaming down his cheeks from his bright green orbs. He didn't even notice that he was crying. He had to forget about Logan, he needed every though and feeling he had for the boy to just disappear.

_**...**_

Carlos and Angel were sitting in one of the outdoor hallways, snuggling up on the bench. The Latino had his arms wrapped tightly around his girlfriend in effort to keep her warm. She giggled and moved closer to him.

"You're so beautiful, babe",Carlos whispered. Angels cheeks turned a light crimson color, she looked at Carlos and smiled.

"I love you..."

"I love you too",he said, lifting her chin and connecting their lips.

"You guys are so in love it's almost sickeningly cute", Jax said, knocking the couple out of their own little world.

"You need to get laid", Angel said, partially joking. Carlos smiled and looked down at Jax who'd been sitting on the floor doodling.

"Or just get a boyfriend... like James maybe?"

"I don't know why you want me to get with James so bad", she huffed, brushing a stray piece of hair from her eyes,"Anyway, if Logan would get his ass over here and stop talking to his nasty girlfriend, I wouldn't have to be with you two love birds alone."

"...do you like Logan?", Carlos asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"No, I just hate Camillie. Something about her just doesn't seem right to me. I don't understand how Logan can just trust her and believe that she doesn't cheat on him every time she goes to New York to see her Dad."

"Yeah, but why would you just to that conclusion about Cam-", Carlos stopped as Angel dug her elbow into his side. He looked at her, then realized the figure walking towards them.

"It's about time you got your ass over here", Jax said, looking up at Logan.

"Sorry", the short brunette said, smiling,"I got caught up with Camille."

"Uh huh", she said, rolling her eyes, "Now can we just start this play we have to write for acting?"

"What about James and Kendall, shouldn't we wait for them?", the Latino asked.

"Aren't they in detention?"

"Yeah, but we can make up the plot and just fill them in later."

The four of them talked among themselves , trying to come up with an idea for their play. The ideas slowly started to drift away from the topic and before they knew it the next thing that was brought up was Camille. Jax tried to hold her tongue as her brunette friend rambled on about his girlfriend.

"I should probably get going...", she said, getting annoyed by the conversation.

"What about the project?", Logan asked, as the girl stood and gathered her belongings.

"We can finish it this weekend, we can get together sometime. That way we can have James and Kendall with us."

The three nodded and Jax walked off. She couldn't stand Camille, she hated everything about her, but she mostly hated how Camille knew how to play Logan. The dark hair girl sighed and headed towards her car but stopped as she noticed a familiar figure sitting against one of the many trees with his face buried in his hands. She slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"James...", she said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Uhmm, I don't mean to be rude, but well... shouldn't you and Kendall be in detention?"

"We go in a fight.. kinda... I think..."

"About?"

"Jett and Logan," Jax eyes widened as the words fell from his mouth.

"You told Kendall about what Jett did to Lo-"

"No...," he said, cutting her off. He rubbed his neck, then looked over at the wondering girl,"Hell, the whole schools gonna find out eventually I might as well just tell you now. I saw Kendall and Jett making out in the hall, Kendall said that they were dating."

"Has that boy gone mad! Why the hell would he date Jett? That fucker doesn't even fucking like him!"

"I told him that, but he's stubborn. I don't want to see him get hurt like Logan did though...", James said.

"Did you tell him about what happened?"

"No... and even if I did I have a feeling he still would have said yes to Jett to get back at Logan..."

"For what?," Jax asked, even more confused than before.

"Kendall really liked him... and I think when he saw Logan and Camille it broke his heart. I think this is his way of getting revenge and he doesn't even know it."


	6. This is not a chapter, it's an update

**** This is not a chapter, this is an important update. Please read ****

So if you guys haven't noticed by now I haven't updated this story in months... like five to be exact. And honestly, I_ really_ hate this story. (Is it weird that I hate my own story? Cause I really don't think it is.)

Anyway, I know some of you would stab me in the throat if I just straight up deleted this story, so I came up with an idea. I'm gonna try to keep writing this, to see if I can turn this around, but if I can't I'm probably going to rewrite this _whole _story.

I know some of you probably would kick me if I did that but if I did rewrite the story it wouldn't be much different. It would still have the same basic story line, the main thing is that I am trying to work with way too many pairings (Kogan, Carlos/ OC, James/ OC, Kett and Lomillie. ) I need to focus on less pairs. And I also Don't like how dragged out or quickly I've made things happen.

I just thought I let you guys know what I'm thinking about doing cause I want my readers to be informed.

Sorry for not updating and possibly making you want to hit me with a bat.

-Jax


End file.
